REBUTAN SEME, Sasori Version
by KishiZhera
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE/ Gimana kehidupan seorang Akasuna Sasori yang selalu dikejar kejar sama banyak uke? / REVIEW please ?/
1. Chapter 1

Nyaa~

Lagi Mood bikin fic gag jelas (= =")

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

><p><strong>REBUTAN SEME, Naruto Version<strong>

**Chapter 1 : School Life**

Biasanya, pagi hari adalah pagi yang cerah bagi kebanyakan orang 'yang beruntung'. Tau apa yang aku maksud dengan kata yang di dalam tanda petik? Ya. Apa perlu ditebali?. Mereka yang beruntung saja yang bisa menikmati pagi yang indah di Kohona. Tetapi, sayangnya, tokoh kita yang satu ini bukan termasuk kalangan orang yang beruntung. Dia bangun layaknya orang yang tidak semangat hidup dan iler masih setengah perjalanan menuju lantai –yang artinya masih menggantung- dengan tenang dan damai sambil menunggu si empu penghasil iler untuk sadar dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Hoaaahhhmmmm.." penguapan udara yang sudah kesekian kalinya terbuang menit ini yang entah kenapa baunya tidak sedap sekali, apalagi frekwensi pembuangannya yang terlampau sering. Membuat kesan 'enek' semakin menjadi apabila anda berada di dekatnya.

Dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan mata yang setengah tertutup dan jiwa juga setengah melayang menabrak genteng. Tangan kanannya menyambar handuk coklat yang dia letakkan di atas kursi tempatnya belajar. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu kamar mandi,

Dok.. dok.. dok..

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Pemuda itu mendengus. Kesal tentunya. Niat mulianya akan mandi, menguap seketika saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Padahal belum tentu dia akan mandi pagi ini. Dia kembali berjalan dengan coret-semangat-coret. Dengan muka tertunduk, dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang barusaja menjadi korban penganiayaan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tangan kanannya memutar knop pintu.

Cklek..

"Ohayooooo…! Sasori-kun!" seperti kaset otomatis yang diberi _timer_, sedetik setelah pintu terbuka, detik berikutnya juga teriakan itu terdengar dengan lantang. Menyambar Sasori yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengumpulkan jiwa. Dia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menguap bebas.

"Uhhh.. Sasori-_kun_ belum mandi, ya?" Mata orang yang berada di ambang pintu, di depan Sasori itu memicing tidak jelas ke arah Sasori. "Bauu.." dia mengibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya di depan hidung.

Sasori beberapakali mengecap, malas. "Sudah berkali-kali panggil aku _Nii_-_san_, Gaara.." kali ini akhirnya pemuda itu angkat bicara. Dia masih dengan gaya lamanya. Tangan kanan cowok berambut _Maroon_ itu menyangga badannya dengan bersandar pada pintu. Sedang tangan kiri masuk ke dalam saku celana, kalau tidak mau dibilang _boxer_, sihh.

Cowok satunya lagi, yang terlihat lebih muda dari Sasori, manyun. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam si _Maroon_. "Kita sudah bicarakan tentang hal ini. Aku tidak mau memanggil kakak dengan _nii_-_san_, kan kesannya tidak romantis.. kan lebih manis kalau aku panggil kakak dengan 'Sasori-_kun'_.."

Mata ijo Gaara membelalak. Seperti ada bohlam 5 watt menyala di atas kepalanya. "Atau aku akan panggil kakak dengan 'Saso-_koi'_… uhhhh.. manis sekali…" Gaara malah ngomong sendiri dengan ketidak jelasannya. Sasori menguap lebar. Lagi?.

Blam..

Pintu kamar Sasori tertutup dengan sempurna meninggalkan Gaara yang masih ngoceh di depan pintu itu. Dia sebenernya malas meladeni Gaara yang sejak awal dia sudah menduga bahwa cowok itu akan berlaku demikian. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari semenjak kepulangannya dari Suna ke Konoha, setiap pagi, Gaara, sang adik sepupu, selalu bertamu ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang Gaara lakukan, hanya satu kata di dalam pikiran Sasori. Pengganggu.

"Dia kan sudah bertunangan? Ahh.. dasar remaja labil.." Sasori berguman tidak jelas sambil beranjak meninggalkan pintu. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia sepeertinya harus kembali membuka pintu kalau dia masih ingin melihat matahari besok pagi. Karena Gaara berteriak..

"Kakakaaakk! Buka pintu, atau aku akan bilang ke nenek kalau kakak memperkosaku dan tidak mau bertanggung-"

Cklek..

Pintu itu terbuka sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan proklamasinya. Kontan aja Gaara bungkam seketika.

Si ijo sedikit takut saat melihat kakaknya yang kaya permen, eh preman gak makan setahun dan terkena hipotermia tingkat tinggi dan kesasar ke kutub. Aura hitam menguar bebas di sekitar Sasori.

"-jawab." Gaara menyelasikan kalimatnya dengan sangat pelan dan ragu-ragu.

"Masuk." Sasori berkata cepat sambil menyingir dari tengah pintu dan membiarkan Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar bercat cream miliknya. Gaara senyum-senyum sendiri **merasa** dia diperlakukan istimewa. Ingat, masih merasa… merasa.

Si panda, menenteng bawaannya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar Sasori. Dia melenggang ke arah sofa dan memdudukkan dirinya di sana. Barang yang dia bawa dia letakkan di atas meja yang dilewatinya, tepat di tengah ruangan. Sofa yang menghadap ke arah tempat tidur adalah sofa yang nyaman. Gaara celingukan saat tidak mendapati Sasori akan duduk di sampingnya, namun malah berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Seringai kembali muncul di wajah manisnya.

"Kakak…" suaranya mulai mendayu-dayu layaknya wanita.

"Apa?" Sasori menoleh ke arah Gaara tanpa nafsu (?).

"Kakak mau mandi kan? Gaara ikutan, donk.." Kini jari-jari Gaara sudah di gigit sendiri, pose menggoda. Tubuhnya juga sedikit menggeliat di atas sofa.

"Dasar! Tidak mau, aku bisa mandi sendiri.." Sasori kembali membuka knop pintu.

"Kakak.. ikuuttt…." Gaara kini mulai membuka kancing baju teratasnya yang membuat dada putihnya sidikit _terekspos_. Sasori melongo. Pikiran kotonya mulai berkecamuk. Tidak.. tidak boleh. Kini cowok itu malah geleng-geleng tidak jelas. Gaara cekikikan di atas sofa. Kancingnya sudah terbuka tiga. Omaiigaatt.. apakah tuhan memberinya mangsa di pagi bolong seperti ini? Apalagi mangsanya ini kalau jenis masakan sudah pasti masakan _Prancis_ yang terkenal mahal. Cowok itu menelan ludahnya sendiri yang serasa seperti tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kakak.. kenapa melamun? Gaara i-"

Cklek-BLAM..

Lagi-lagi pintu menjadi korban. Terbuka dengan cepat dan tertutup dengan kilat. Sungguh.. sebegitunya dirimu menahan diri dari adikmu ini, Sasori?

Didalam kamar mandi, Sasori segera '_naked'_ alias bugil dan masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ yang berisi air hangat. Nyaman. Pikirannya sidikit mulai jernih, walaupun tidak sejernih otaknya. Memang, pikiran sama otak beda, ya? Cowok itu memejamkan matanya perlahan lalu merosot lebih dalam ke _bathtub_.

Kini, terlintas Gaara dipirannya. Gaara yang dulu masih kecil dan suka dia gendong, lalu Gaara yang remaja yang entah kenapa semakin manis, lalu Gaara yang sekarang sudak SMA yang entah kenapa dalam pikirannya, Gaara sedang '_naked'_.. _What_ _The_?

Jroott..

Sasori mimisan, darah segar keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Dia segera menarik tisu toliet dan menempelkan pada hidungya yang sudah merah. Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Gaara yang sedang '_naked'_? GILA! Gaara kan sudah punya tunangan. Kenapa bocah panda itu masih saja mengejar dirinya. Lagipula, Gaara itukan BI, alias _Bisexsual_ yang juga _insect._ Jadi dia bisa suka dengan siapa saja. Tidak terlewat juga dirinya. Ahh…

Sasori membuang tisu yang sudah berubah warna itu lalu menarik lagi tisu baru dan menempelkannya di depan hidung. Matanya kembali terpejam, namun detik berikutnya, matanya kembali terbuka. Trauma. Jangan-jangan bakalan ada adegan Gaara '_naked'_ kedua. _No_ _no_ _no_, Sasori sudah cukup membuang darah pagi ini. Lebih berguna kalau disumbangkan ke Rumah Sakit, dan dia bias menjadi donatur.

Setelah beberapa kali _jbar_-_jbur_, cowok itu segera bangun dari singasananya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Jangan lupa, rambutnya yang kelihatan _sparkle_-_sparkle_ ria kalau terkena sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk, belum lagi badan _sispack_ dan oke punya. Jangan hiraukan bagian atas Sasori yang _topless_.

Sasori celingukan. Dia waspada, kalau-kalau tiba-tiba Gaara meloncat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Namun setelah melakukan celinguk ke berbagai sudut ruangan, dia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Sasori menarik satu handuk lagi dan meletakkannya diatas kepala. Bermaksud mengeringkan rambut.

"Eh? Tumben, dia sudah pergi.." si _Maroon_ berjalan ke arah sofa yang terakhir dia lihat, Gaara lagi pasang pose _cleopatra_ di sana. Firasatnya membawa cowok itu mendekat ke arah sofa. Benar saja. Di atas meja kecil di dekat sofa itu ada sebuah kertas, yang sipapun tahu kalau itu namanya surat. Sasori mengambil amplop itu dan _ilfeel_ seketika. Gimana enggak? Orang tuh amplop warnanya aja _pink_ norak dengan aksen bunga mawar yang kayaknya barusan ditempel pake lem. Gaara mengambil bunga itu dari majalahnya si Temari. Author juga gak tau kenapa seleranya Gaara kok aneh banget. Gak pas sama wajah manis nan oke punya miliknya. #geleng-geleng#

So pasti,

Sasori penasaran dengan isi dari si amplop. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan membuka amplop _pink_ jaman _bahuela_ itu. Saat pengaitnya terbuka, Sasori langsung _ilfeel_ untuk kedua kalinya. Terang aja. Orang warna kertas yang diisiin Gaara itu ijo. Gak nyambung, mas. Paling enggak kan bisa merah ato silver. Lah ini ijo. OMG, lupakan saja perihal kertas dan amplopnya yang bikin semua orang _ilfeel_.

Mari saya bacakan perihal surat cinta norak tersebut,

_**From : Gaara**_

_**To : My lovely Saso-koi**_

_Kalo kakak baca ini, berarti aku udah ada di sekolahan. Maaf ya, Gaara gak bisa nemenin sarapan kakak seperti biasa. Dari awal aku udah ngerencanain hal ini. Jadi, ya.. kakak jangan nangis karena kangen sama Gaara. Nanti aku pulang kok. Eh? Kita kan satu sekolah, kakak? Uhh.. kakak makan makanan yang aku taruh di meja ya. Oh ya, aku masak sendiri loh! Hohoho.. _

_Yasud. Aku gak bisa lama-lama nulis ini. Karena Neji-san sudah telfon aku, katanya aku suruh cepet-cepet. Oh ya, kak.. kalo makan inget aku terus ya, jangan lupa dihabisin. Aku masaknya pehun cinta loh.._

_**Sekian, luph u kakaaaakk.. (^3^)**_

Hanya _kecengoan_ yang menjadi aura Sasori setelah membaca surat dari Gaara itu. What The? Mesra banget Gaara? Cowok itu kembali menutup kertasnya dan mengembalikan pada si amplop tanpa dimasukkan kembali. Males n terlanjur kehilangan banyak _mood_ pagi ini.

Dia menoleh pada meja berukuran minimalis yang berada di tengah kamarnya. Itu dia. 2 tumpuk makanan di dalam wadah yang berwarna coklat. Ditimangnya wadah itu dengan wajah heran. "Apa benar ini masakan, Gaara?"

Diletakkannya lagi wadah coklat tua itu dan Sasori mengambil baju. Beberapa saat setelah melalui masa-masa sulit memakai seragam gakuennya, Sasori kembali menghampiri wadah yang tadi sempat beberapa saat terlupakan. "Masak apa ya, dia? Baunya harum..entah-" Sasori _sweetdrop_ seketika saat tangannya berhasil membuka tutup wadah itu. "-isinya." Tenggorokannya tercekat membayangkan makanan itu masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

"Di-dia mau membunuhku, ha?"

Mau tau? Masakan Gaara itu sepertinya sushi, tapi tidak seperti sushi. Seperti yakiniku, tapi tidak seperti yakiniku. Lalu apa dong? Yang jelas, teksturnya membuat orang mual seketika. Baunya memang harum, namun penampilannya sungguh **ruaaar** **biasaa**. Kalau baisanya masakan di sini itu enak, lah yang luar dari bisanya. Jadi? Sungguh buruk. Warnanya saja ambigu, antara hitam dan kelam. Namun, Sasori nekat mencoba makanan itu dan, Bruukk.. dia pingsan. Oke oke, lupakan bagian terkahir, nanti fic ini jadi kepanjangan.

Sasori memegangi perutnya yang terkena diabetes mendadak dan serangan hepatitis di hati seketika. Nafsu makannya langsung menguap ke udara. Dia menutup kembali wadah makanan dari Gaara itu dan menyambar tas yang berada di pinggir tempat tidur, lalu mengambil sepatu serta memakainya langsung. Si Akasuna itu berjalan ke luar kamar dengan mengunci ruangan itu, sebelumnya.

Sasori berharap ada seorang malaikat yang datang membawa makanan untuknya, apapun makanan itu, karena Sasori, "Lapaaaaarrrrrrrr….." dia memegangi perutnya.

"_Baa_-_chan_, aku berangkat sekolah.."

….

….

….

….

Sasori mengendarai motornya dengan galau. Maksudnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Dalam arti tidak niat nyetir. Karena kalian tahulan. Musuh abadinya. Lapar.

Masih di jalan raya Konoha, Sasori melihat seorang cowok yang sepertinya memakai seragam gakuen yang sama dengannya sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya, bermaksud memberhentikan Sasori. Postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, ramping dan sedikit atletis begitu terlihat dari seragam gakuennya yang lumayan _sispack_. Anak basket, batin Sasori.

Sasori berhenti di depan cowok itu dengan uring-uringan di dalam hati, masa dia yang naik motor ninja keren kaya begini dikira tukang ojek? Gak level la yaw.. Sasori tahu itu, tapi toh.. dia tetap berhenti dan membuka kaca helmnya. Terlihat iris hezlenya terbuka yang membuat cowok di depannya itu _blushing_ seketika.

"Em.. ano.. itu-ano.. Sasori-senpai, aku bo-boleh ikut ke sek-kolahan, sen-senpai?"

Sasori memutar bola matanya. Tuh kan, dia dikira ojek. Tetatpi, semua reaksi adik kelas yang sedang bicara padanya, selalu sama. Menunduk dengan kedua yangn yang saling menggenggam merapatkan. Tidak lupa, wajah yang merah sampai telinga.

"Kau, Kiba? Inuzuka Kiba, kan? Teman sekelas Gaara?"

Dueeerrr…

Hati cowok yang bernama Kiba itu serasa melencos dari dalam tempatnya dan nyebrang ke pinggir jalan buat nyetop taksi untuk perjalanan ke arah blusshing (?). dia semakin menunduk. "Kok ta-tau?"

Sasori melengos. Sebenarnya dia juga enggak kenal sama ni bocah. Tapi dia cuman baca name tag yang ada di kemeja si Kiba. Jelas aja dia jadi tahu namanya Kiba. Dia gak mau nambah si cowok itu semakin _blusshing_. Karena kalau sampai pingsan, siapa coba yang repot? Author? Kabur gua..

Dengan polos bin enggak tanggung jawab, Sasori membalas, "Aku baca _name_ _tag_, mu tuh.." jarinya menunjuk name tag Kiba yang nangkring di dada sebelah kanannya. "Oh.." Kiba ber-oh ria.

Si _Maroon_ merasa semakin canggung sehingga dia lupa tujuan semulanya yang mau minggat, ehem.. berangkat ke sekolah. Akhirnya dia angkat bicara juga, "Katanya mau ikut aku? Ayo.." Sasori menepuk boncengan motor belakangnya. "I-Iya senpai.." Kiba naik ke boncengan motor Sasori dan mendekap tali ranselnya kuat. Dia menahan untuk tidak berteriak yang nantinya mesti bikin dia tambah banyak _enemy_, duiilleeehh, maksudnya musuh.. musuh.

"_Hoiiii! Gue dibonceng sama Sasori-senpai! Mau apa loe? Huahaha…", _atau_,_

"_Siapa kalian? Pacar Sasori-senpai? Enggak la yaw, yang diboncengkan aku.. bwee..", _atau_,_

"_…..", _

Ehem, lupakan teriakan terkahir, itu akibat hormon _Feromon_ Sasori yang _notabene_ kelebihan sama hormon kengefans-an Kiba pada Sasori yang juga sama-sama kelebihan.

Dalam perjalanan, Kiba cuman senyam-senyum sendiri kaya orang gila dengan muka yang merah _blusshing_. Sedangkan Sasori _enjoy_ aja. Karena dia sudah pernah membonceng sebagian besar uke yang _notabene_ para _kouhai_ yang muka dan otak oke punya. Jadi, bisa dibilang dia sempat merasakan berbagai macam pelukan dari _kouhai_-_kouhainya_ itu.

Sasori melirik arlojinya dan mendecik kesal. 07.50. Sekolah dimulai jam delapan tepat. Kurang sepuluh menit untuk sampai di sekolahan. Bukan, tetapi 5 menit, karena gerbang ditutup pukul 07.55.

"Sial.." dari sini sampai sekolah kira-kira butuh waktu sepuluh menit kalau mereka berjalan lambat seperti ini. Bunuh diri, mas? Pilihan terakahir. Sasori mau ngebut.

Tetapi, sebelumnya, diperingatkan dulu _kouhai_ manis yang sedang ada di goncengannya kali ini, "Oee.. Inuzuka.. pegangan ya, aku mau ngebut.." Sasori tancap gas, seketika. Kiba terkejut. Dia hampir terjungkal kebelakang, kalau saja dia tidak punya gerakan reflek yang bagus. "Woaaaaa… Na-NANII!" Dia langsung memeluk erat punggung Sasori sambil memejamkan matanya. Mereka menyalip beberapa mobil yang sempat melintas di jalan raya.

….

"Lho? Bukannya itu Sasori-_san_?"

….

4 menit. Pukul 07.54. mereka sampai satu menit sebelum gerbang ditutup. Sungguh murid yang sangat **TELAD**an. Sasori melejit setelah menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sebentar di depan gerbang dan membiarkan Kiba untuk turun. Dia menuju tempat parkir. Untung masih ada tempat kosong yang terletak nan jaoohhh di matoo. Alias dekat toilet. Tidak apa, daripada kehabisan tempat parkir?

Cowok itu berlari menuju ke kelasnya. Di koridor kelas sepuluh, samar-samar Sasori mendengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara. Kurang lebih begini..

"_**Selamat pagi, murid-murid. Saya selaku kepala sekolah di gakuen ini, akan memberikan beberapa pengumuman penting kepada kalian semua.." **_

Sasori berhenti berlari dan mulai mendengarkan pengumuman itu.

"…_**hari ini dikarenakan ada rapat guru mendadak yang kiranya memakan waktu sekiat dua jam, maka kalian dibebaskan 2 jam pelajaran pertama. Ingat. Gunakan waktu.. bla.. bla.. bla.. dan jangan menonton bokep untuk sementara waktu. Tetapi kalau nanti boleh. Sekian pengumuman dari saya. Selamat menikmati waktu senggang." **_

Krik.. krik.. krik..

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" kontan, teriakan dari murid kelas sepuluh menggema di seluruh koridor kelas sepuluh. Sasori segera menutup telinganya dan berjalan cepat ke arah kelasnya. Tidak jauh kok. Tinggal di depan, belok kanan, lalu naik ke lantai dua. Ada persimpangan, belok kiri, ada persimpangan lagi, belok kanan, lalu naik ke lantai tiga, dan yang terakhir, naik lift, turun ke lantai satu. Koridornya tepat berada di belakang deretan kelas, kelas satu.

Brakk..

Sasori masuk kelasnya dengan ngos-ngosan karena ngikutin saran autor yang mbulet tanpa ujung. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dengan peluh menetes di dahinya. Rambutnya kembali kling-kling karena efek keringat. What the? Pemnadangan bonus pagi-pagi bagi para cewek yang ada di kelas 12A. Sasori sih tetep cuek, tetapi mari kita lihat bagaimana rekasi para cewek dan cowok yang kebebtulan tipe uke yang sekelas sama Sasori,

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Saso-_kuuuuuuuuunn_!.. _kakkoiiii_…"

"Ha! Ha! Mata gue bisa buta seharian liat Saso-_kun_ kaya begini!"

"OMG, gila loe Sas, semenit lagi gue liat loe yang kaya gitu? Mungkin gue bakalan jadi _slash_ seketika kali ya? Loe manis bangett.."

De-se-te.

Cowok _Maroon_ itu mendengus. Pemandangan biasa. Malahan dia pernah diusir dari tempat nge-_Gym_ karena dia bikin semua instruktur senam yang cewek di sana, rebutan tuh cowok sampai adu pukul, adu suit, adu masak dan adu adu lainnya. Jelas aja, sang _security_ yang lagi jaga di sana langsung tanggap dan ngedepak Sasori jauh-jauh dari tempat tuh nge-_Gym_. Kasihan banget nasib Sasori. Emang gak selamanya wajah tampan nan cute bin imut nan oke itu selalu membawa berkah. Terkadang musibah bun ikut nempel.

Ehem.. oke oke, cukup masa lalu Sasori yang kayaknya gak penting buat dibahas lebih lanjut. Oke, kali ini Sasori berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di depan meja guru. Eits, jangan salah, Sasori ini murid teladan dan selalu juara satu di kelasnya dan juga secara pararel –abaikan kejadian telat Sasori yang hampir setiap hari- dan bahkan dia juga sempat ditawari, mewakili sekolahnya buat jadi murid teladan se-Konoha. Sayangnya dia nolak, karena ternyata 'seseorang' itu ikut juga. Alhasil bin alakhir, 'seseorang' itu yang jadi pemenangnya.

"Yo, sob! Telat lagi nih?" seorang cowok dengan rambut oranye gak jelas bin acak-acakan, menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa Sasori pagi ini di kelasnya. Rupanya Sasori mendadak amnesia dengan teriakan teman-temannya barusan yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya.

Sasori meletakkan tas ranselnya dan mendaratkan tuh pantat di kursi dengan nyaman. Dia berbalik dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru. Maklum, anak orang kaya. "Yo Kyuu, biasa lah.." si _Maroon_ menjawab pertanyaan teman di sebelahnya itu dengan tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Tangan kanannya malah sibuk menekan layar HP nya.

Kyuubi melengos lalu kembali mengajak Sasori mengobrol, "Eh ya Sas! Gimana kabar ade' loe?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan seringai yang jelas sangat menyeramkan. Namun sangat menawan dimata para gadis alias cewek di kelas 12A. "Siapa?"

"Biasa juga, si Gaara.." Kyuubi semakin cekikikan.

"Jangan sok perhatian. Gue gak bakalan ngerestuin loe jadian sama dia. Lagian dia kan udah punya tunangan!" Sasori menatap Kyuubi.

"Pasti si iklan shampo? Emang Gaara gak bisa liat ya? Orang gue kan lebih keren daripada si Hyuuga itu.." Kyuubi malah berpose narsis. Sasori muntaber.

"Loe aja yang gak pernah nembak dia!"

Kyuubi nyengir, "Hehehehe.. biar dia aja yang nembak gue.."

DUAAKK..

"Dasar! Sebenernya yang uke dari kalian berdua itu Gaara apa loe sih? Seharusnya kan yang nembak elo dodol!" dengan ke-OOC an yang melebihi batas. Sasori memberi ceramah sesat pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memegangi atas kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran brutal jurus karate Sasori. "_It_-_itaaaaaiii_!"

"Tapi dia kan udah tunangan!"

"Masih ada kesempatan, kalau gue liat-liat, kayaknya Gaara kepaksa banget harus tunangan sama Neji.." Sasori kembali fokus dengan Hp nya.

"Tapi-"

"Bentar.. ada telephon." Seenak jidat, Sasori malah memotong perkataan Kyuubi dan mengangkat layar HPnya sampai ke telinga.

"_Halo, Ohayo..."_

"Oh Ohayo.."

"_Kenapa pagi ini gak telephone aku?"_

"Eh? Harus ya?"

"_Aaa… Dasar! Penyayang pulsa!"_

"Ah hahaha.. iya-iya gomen, aku tadi pagi sibuk. Jadi gak bisa telephone kamu. Maaf ya.."

"_Selaluuuuu.."_

"Aku kan udah minta maaf."

"_Es krim, nanti malam.."_

"Ta-"

"_Oh, setuju? Oke deh.. jaa-nee.."_

Tut- tut- tut- tut..

Sasori cengo. Perasaan dia tadi tidak bilang setuju deh. Ah, sebodo amat. Yang harus dia perhatikan sekarang adalah gerakan tangan Kyuubi yang hendak menghantam belakang punggungnya. Tetapi Sasori berhasil menghindar.

"Eh.. loe ngapain sih?" Sasori menatap Kyuubi, tetapi tangannya meletakkan HP di meja.

"Loe yang kenapa! Seenaknya memotong curhatan orang! Tega banget loe.." Kyuubi mewek.

"Kalo gak gue angkat… Dia ngambek seminggu!" Sasori tidak memperhatikan tatapan melas Kyuubi.

"Kalo gitu sekarang gue yang ngambek seminggu.." Kyuubi memalingkan wajah sangarnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya menghadap jendela luar. "Bodo'.."

Kyuubi kembali menoleh mendapat jawaban 'istimewa' dari Sasori. "Lagian, hari jum'at ada ulangan fisika, jangan harap loe bisa copas jawaban gue.." Sasori berdiri dan meninggalkan meja diiringi oleh jeritan Kyuubi yang mendadak berubah pikiran. Dia sudah mendapat panggilan. Tetapi bukan panggilan dari tuhan tentunya. Melainkan panggilan alami dari dalam perut yang merupakan isyarat dari tuhan bagi Sasori untuk segera merogoh uang di saku dan menyerahkannya kepada penjual di kantin. Mumpung _free_ _time_ nih..

Dia kembali melewati koridor kelas sepuluh dan kembali mendapat bonus jeritan dari para cewek maupun cowok yang ada di sana. Dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku sebatas pergelangan, Sasori terus berjalan menuju arah kantin. Tetapi sepertinya bakalan ada masalah, karena saat dia sampai di depan kantin. Mulutnya melongo, jatuh sampai menyentuh lantai.

Dengan tulisan segedhe gaban pake di _bold_ segala, di depan kantin tertulis,

**TUTUP UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU**

_**Dikarenakan penjual ikut rapat dalam ruang guru**_

What the? Sejak kapan para penjaga kantin ikut rapat di ruang guru? Kali ini Sasori untuk pertama kalinya benci dengan yang namanya kantin. Oke, lupakan masalah kebencian Sasori, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya mengisi perut Sasori yang tadi pagi tidak jadi makan karena insiden masakan Gaara. Makan diluar? Mimpi. Orang gerbang sekolah jelas-jelas ditutup dan gak akan dibuka sampai jam sekolah bubar, alias jam pulang. Jadi mari kita coret opsi untuk makan diluar.

Opsi kedua, minta bekal kepada Gaara. Cowok panda itu memang selalu membawa bekal. Tentu saja bukan kemauannya sendiri, tetapi karena disiapkan oleh nenek. Terang saja, cucu kesayangan. Namun Sasori sudah merinding duluan membayangkan dirinya meminta kepada Gaara. Bisa tambah nrunyam masalahnya. Gaara selalu meminta balasan yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin aja dia bisa minta di-_rape_ sama Sasori, atau dia bakaaln minta jadi pacarnya Sasori. Hell no!

Sasori berniat berbalik dan meninggalkan kantin. Dia kembali berjalan kearah kelasnya, 12A. sekali lagi dilewatinya koridor kelas sepuluh dengan wajah cool namun perut lagi diskoan. Herannya, dia tetap bisa cool. Kembali para _fans_-nya Sasori berteriak kesurupan terkena cipratan hormon _feromon_ si cowok Akasuna.

Setelah melewati koridor yang menurut Sasori semakin panjang ketika dilewati. Kelasnya belok ke kanan, namun dia malah belok ke arah kiri yang artinya dia menuju ke arah taman sekolah. Taman ini baru dibangun ulang sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Jadi suasananya benar-benar berbeda dari yang biasa Sasori tempati. Bangku yang dulu sering dijadikannya bangku _private_, kini sudah dirombak menjadi bangku panjang yang mengitari sebuah pohon besar, tepat di tengah taman.

Dia berjalan ke arah bangku panjang itu. Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia jadi tidak menyadari seseorang yang ternyata sudah mendiami bangku panjang itu lama sebelum Sasori tiba. Rambut pirang ngejrengnya terlihat bergerak-gerak karena angin sepoi yang melanda taman. Jangan salah. Taman di gakuen ini luasnya _naudzubil_. Jadi jangan heran, jika suasananya seperti di sawah. Adeemm..

"Eh, Sasori-_senpai_, ya?" sosok itu menyapa Sasori terlebih dahulu. Si Akasuna terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan suara yang menyapanya. Jangan-jangan ada penunggu pohon ini? PLAK, sadar. Siang-siang jangan suka berhayal. Cowok itu geleng-geleng lalu mengahadap seseorang di sebelahnya.

Cowok?

Pirang?

3 garis di pipinya?

Mata berwarna biru?

"Adeknya Kyuubi? Eh, maksudku, kamu Uzumaki Naruto kan?" Sasori berkata seolah-olah baru pertama kali bertemu dengan si adeknya Kyuubi alias Naruto. Dasar pikun. Bukannya setiap malem minggu cowok Akasuna itu ke rumahnya Kyuubi buat nge _game_ ya? Kenapa dia bisa kaya gak kenal gitu sama Naruto? Ah, sebodo amat. Yang penting sekarang udah kenal.

"_Senpai_ lagi ngapain di sini? Tumben Kyuu gak ikutan _senpai_?" Naruto bertanya dengan _innocentnya_ sambil meminum susu kotaknya. Rasa coklat. Sasori mendengus. "Enggak, katanya dia marah sama aku.."

Naruto memandang Sasori kemudian tertawa lepas, "Ahahahahaha… si Kyuu pasti cuman bercanda _senpai_, dia gak mungkin marah sama _senpai_.. dia itu sebenernya.." Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya ditengah-tengah. Membuat Sasori menatapnya untuk menajamkan telinga dan penglihatan. "Apa?"

"Dia caper sama senpai.." Naruto kembali meneruskan kalimatnya setelah tuh bibir dekat sama telinganya Sasori. Cowok itu bergidik merasakan dengusan nafas Naruto tepat di cuping telinganya. Caper? Daun telinganya menegak. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Mak-maksudmu?" Sasori tambah merinding menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Jangan-jangan… Kyuubi suka padanya.. Hell noo!

"Tentu saja. Si Kyuu kan suka sama Gaara. Lah _senpai_ kan kakaknya Gaara. Tentu saja si Kyuu caper sama senpai biar bisa deketin Gaara." Entah kenapa Sasori merasa hatinya seperti diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Adem.. Ketegangannya langsung menghilang. Dikirain apa. Dasar Naruto!

"Ah.. aku kira apa! Hahahaha…" Sasori mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto yang sedang menghadap ke arahnya dengan tawanya yang lepas.

Cowok pirang itu tersentak menyadari tangan kanan Sasori yang berada di puncak kepalanya. Mukanya merah rata. Awalnya hanya sekitar pipi, namun lama-kelamaan merambat sampai ke telinga yang menyebabkan si pirang berhenti tertawa dan menunduk malu.

Sasori masih terus mengacak rambut Naruto pelan, sampai dia menyadari bahwa sekarang dia hanya tertawa sendirian karena lawan tertawanya sudah berhenti tertawa dengan muka merah. Entah ada efek apa, tetapi suasana disekitar mereka berdua seperti sedang musim gugur dan bunga sakura berjatuhan diantara keduanya. Sungguh author yang terlalu dramatis atau lebay?

Cowok _Maroon_ itu langsung salah tingkah menyadari apa yang barusaja dia lakukan dengan apa yang dia lihat di muka Naruto, semburat merah. Dia menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan mengutuk tuh tangan kanan dengan sadisnya. Suasana kembali dramatis. Entah karena apa lagi, seperti ada lagu romantis yang sengaja di stel untuk kejadian seperti ini. Naruto semakin _blusshing_. Sasori mau tidak mau juga menampakkan sedikit semburat merah di kedua belah pipi porselennya.

"_Go_-_gomen_.." dengan ragu, cowok itu berusaha meminta maaf pada Naruto yang sudah dia buat hampir pingsan.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, _senpai_..Uhh.." muka si pirang kembali memanas. Dia bahkan hanya menunduk ke bawah dan tidak berani menoleh ke arah Sasori barang hanya dengan ekor matanya saja. Sungguh, author tidak mengira bahwa Naruto akan menjadi semalu ini. Sampai menyaingi gaya Hinata. Eh?

Masih asyiknya suasana orang lagi kasmaran (?) tiba tiba terdengar suara yang sangat merusak suasana,

Kruuuuyuuukkkkk…..

Keduanya langsung tersadar dari dunia masing-masing. Perut Sasori keroncongan, sekarang. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat apa yang terjadi pada _senpai_-nya yang satu ini. "Hahahaha.. perut _senpai_ bunyi tuh.."

Sasori menatap Naruto, "Ah.. iya.. hahaha…"

Kruuuuuuyyyyyuuuuukkkk,,, kruyuukk..

Perut sialan, maki Sasori dari dalam hati. Perut gak punya muka. Ah, Sasori memang menjadi sedikit setres akhir-akhir ini. Lagian, sejak kapan perut punya muka, Sas? Sejak loe lahir? Enggak kan.

Naruto semakin geli melihatnya. "_Senpai_ belum sarapan ya?" badannya berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang sedari tadi duduk di samping si pirang. "Ini, makan saja.. aku punya dua porsi." Naruto menyerahkan sebungkus roti isi lengkap dengan minuman hangatnya. Ingat, bonus senyuman 3 jari milik Naruto. Sasori jadi sedikit malu, ketahuan kelaparan. Kan kesannya kayak dia gak keurus gitu. Padahal kenyataannya emang iya..

"Beneran nih? Buat aku?" Sasori masih **sok** enggak mau. Baca ulang yang aku bold. Emang dia gayanya aja yang kaya sok enggak mau. Padahal dalem ati, udah ginjal-ginjal nungguin tuh roti masuk ke lambungnya dan kemudian masuk ke usus halus lalu.. eits, ulangan biologi masih minggu depan. Oke, sekarang roti yang diberikan Naruto kepada Sasori sudah tinggal separo. Lahap juga si Akasuna itu makannya. Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, itu milik Kyuu.." Naruto berkata dengan _innocent_, lalu meneruskan menyedot susu kotaknya. Kali ini rasa vanila, karena yang coklat udah habis.

Sasori serasa tertohok tepat di kerongkongan yang menyebabkan dia gangguan dalam sistem pencernaan tepatnya di mulut. Dia melongo. Membayangkan wajah Kyuubi yang melas karena enggak dapat jatah makanan yang dibawa adeknya. "Ehem.. ke-kenapa dikasihkan ke aku, kan kasihan, Kyuubi.."

Biarpun begitu, toh, Sasori tetap mencomot tuh roti isi. Bahkan minumannya sudah tinggal sedikit. Separo enggak ada.

Naruto menghadap ke arah lain, "Dasar tidak peka!"

Eh? Sasori menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan menatap ke arah Naruto. "Tidak peka apanya?"

Muka Naruto memerah kembali, setelah reda tadi tentunya. "Ahh.. apa kurang jelas ya kalau aku …suka sama Sasori-_senpai_?" Naruto malah berteriak ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan Sasori yang semakin membola.

Sasori bukannya terkejut. Memang, dia sudah berkali-kali menjadi sasaran surat dan pernyataan cinta, namun tentu saja dia juga sudah berpengalaman dalam menolak seseorang juga. Tetapi kali ini adalah Naruto, adek sohibnya. Kan ya, agak-agak gimana gitu kalo tiba-tiba bilang "Gue gak suka sama loe.." kejam kan? _So_ pasti jawabannya, iya.

"Kamu bercanda, kan?" si maroon berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan guyonan garingnya. Namun sepertinya itu menjadi pilihan bunuh diri, karena Naruto seperti terlihat semakin sedih. "_Senpai_ mengganggap apa pernyataan cintaku barusan?" dia merapikan barang yang tadi sempat keluar dari tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Seperti dikejar sesuatu. Sasori menjadi bingung harus menjawab apa kali ini. Tentu jawabannya akan menjadi jawaban yang menentukan nasib persahabatannya dengan Kyuubi. Karena si oranye itu terkenal sangat protektif sama adeknya.

"Aku.." Sasori bingung dengan kelanjutannya. Sekarang Naruto sudah bersiap untuk berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sesuatu menahannya. Si pirang berbalik dan mendapati sang _senpai_ sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. "_Sen_-_senpai_.." iris _Shapire_ nya tercekat tidak percaya.

"Aku sayang kamu sebagai adik, seperti Kyuubi sayang sama kamu.." Sasori tersenyum manis.

Wajah Naruto sudah tidak bisa dibedakan warnanya, bercampur baur. Antara sedih karena itu berarti cintanya ditolak, senang karena Sasori masih mengganggapnya tidak biasa, marah karena perkataan Sasori sebelumnya dan juga.. ahh.. bayangkan saja rasanya nano-nano. Nah, kalian akan tau.

"Benarkah, jadi.. itu artinya….." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya yang tercekat ditenggorokan, "Senpai menolakku?.." tatapan matanya akan menangis. Sasori menggeleng cepat.

"Kata siapa? Bukannya aku juga sayang sama kamu.."

"Sebagai adik kan? Bukan kekasih?"

Sasori kembali diam. Dia harus menjawab apa? _Someone_, _please_ _help_ _hiiimmm_..

Namun, dia seperti mendapatkan petunjuk. Tangan kanannya yang sudah lepas dari kegiatan menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto malah menarik tubuh Naruto sehingga tubuh kecil itu jatuh di dalam dekapannya. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" dia mempererat pelukannya.

"_Sen_-_senpai_?" Naruto kembali tercekat dengan tindakan Sasori.

Cup..

Si Akasuna mengecup pelan puncak kepala Naruto. Sedikit lama. Naruto tersenyum di dalam dekapan Sasori. Tangannya yang semula hanya diam, sekarang mulai ikut melilit pinggang ramping Sasori. "Aku juga sayang, _senpai_.."

Author setres. Darimana sih datangnya lagu romantis yang mengiringi _scene_ ini? Perasaan di lappie author kagak ada lagu macam beginian deh? Ahh.. mungkin dari lappie-nya si Naru kali..

"Udahan ya, kamu kembali lagi aja ke kelas. Jangan diluar terus, nanti sakit loh.." Sasori tersenyum. Entah kenapa perkataannya barusan terdengar sangat mesra di telinga Naruto. "_Hai'_.." si pirang berlari kembali ke arah kelasnya dengan cengiran 3 jari khas-nya.

Sasori duduk kembali, melanjutkan aktifitas mengunyahnya yang barusan yang terganggu karena _scene_ romantis SasoNaru (?). Dia hanya menatap hampa pada hamparan pohon di depannya. Pikirannyapun melayang kesana dan kesini. Kemari dan kemara (?).

"Dia sedang apa ya?" racaunya tidak jelas pada siapa dia bicara.

"Pasti dia juga mikirin aku.." sepertinya tingkat ke GR-an Sasori harus diperiksakan ke dokter karena sudah terlalu akut, deh.

Makanan dan minuman gratis milik Sasori sudah ludes. Bungkusnya sudah terlempar ke tempat sampah. Dia mau ngapain lagi? Kenapa bel di _gakuen_ ini belum juga berbunyi. Lama banget sih rapat para gurunya. Katanya Cuma 2 jam pelajaran saja. Lah sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Seharusnya sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Di sini, satu jam pelajaran waktunya 30 menit. Jadi kalau 2 jam pelajaran itu sama dengan 1 jam biasa.

Sasori masih ingin di taman itu, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Seperti suara musik. Piano? Bodoh, gimana caranya bawa piano yang gedhe itu ke taman? Umm gitar mungkin.. ya gitar..

Alunan petikan gitar itu terdengar seperti sihir di telinga Sasori. Matanya terasa semakin berat. Mengantuk. "Oahmm.." dia menguap lebar.

"Apa sebegitu membosankan permainan gitarku sampai kau merasa bosan dan ingin tidur, hime?" suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Sasori. Dia berjingkat untuk kembali duduk tegak. Karena di baru sadar kalau dia bersandar pada bahu seseorang.

Dia memalingkan muka ke kanan, benar saja. Suara yang sangat familiar, milik Kakashi, guru Fisika kelas 12 di Gakuen ini. Mukanya menjadi sedikit keruh menyadari siapa yang ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Oh, Hatake-_Sensei_, _Ohayo_ _Gozaimasu_." Dia berkata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"_Ohayo_.." jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

Aneh, bukannya seharusnya para guru -dan penjaga kantin- ikut rapat di dalam ruangan guru, tetapi kenapa _Sensei_-nya yang satu ini malah asyik disini dengan gitar di tangannya. Atau jangan-jangan ada maksud-maksud tidak jelas gurunya ini yang akan dilakukan padanya. Sasori semakin bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tanpa sadar, dia bergeser sedikit menjauhi Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Blarr..

Alam bawah sadar Sasori pecah, "Ma-maaf Sensei, tetapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku ketahui dari Sensei.."

"Apa?" Kakashi tidak memandang lawan bicaranya dan malah asyik menyetel senar gitarnya.

"Itu, tadi ada pengumuman bahwa semua guru ada di ruang guru untuk rapat. Tetapi kenapa Sensei ada di sini?"

Kakashi mealingkan mukanya ke arah Sasori, "Dasar pikun! Bukannya kemarin aku sudah sempat pamitan ke kamu kalau aku ada diklat guru Fisika se Suna-Konoha si Suna?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, dan aku juga baru beberapa puluh menit yang lalu di sini. Dan kebetulan tadi aku mendapat tontonan _telenovela_ gratisan dari seorang murid kelas 10 dengan seorang murid kesayanganku.." Kakashi lalu tertawa. Mulutnya terlihat begitu lepas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tentu saja, karena Kakashi di sini tidak memakai masker. Jadi, wajah caem bin cute bin tampan nan oke punya miliknya terlihat sempurnya.

"Maaf, _Sensei_.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.."

"Bermaksud apa?" Kakashi semakin jahil.

"Ya.. pokoknya aku minta maaf.." Sasori bingung mau berkata apa lagi. Dia tidak mau salah bicara lagi. Dia sebenarnya tahu kalau sang _Sensei_ menaruh hati padanya. Tapi tentu saja sebagai uke. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, Sasori di sini ingin jadi seme. Maka dia jelas tidak bisa menerima penaruhan hati Kakashi.

Minggu lalu, Kakashi sempat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasori walaupun secara tidak _to_ _the_ _point_, alias tidak langsung. Tetapi Sasori tahu kemana arah pembicaran sang _Sensei_. Dia hanya tersenyum ambigu. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum tega untuk menolak Kakashi terang-terangan. Karena walaupun begitu juga, Kakashi adalah guru paling dekat dan paling baik padanya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan ponsel _touchscreen_-nya dari saku jas. Lalu menekan beberapa icon di layar tersebut sampai muncul sebuah foto. "Kau tahu dia siapa?" Kakashi tersenyum.

Sasori memicing sebentar lalu kembali cemerlang, "Bukankah dia Uchiha Tobi?"

Terlihat, seorang cowok dengan model rambut biasa _spike_ berwarna hitam kelam khas uchiha dan juga mata _onix_ yang juga khas Uchiha terpampang di layar HP Kakashi. Cowok itu bergaya manja dengan satu jari di depan mulutnya. _Backgroun_-nya apalagi, bikin ilfeel, di dalam kamar. Ya kalau kamarnya itu keren, lah ini, kamarnya aja warnanya kuning ngejreng. What the?

Sasori menahan muntah seketika. 'Sok imut' pikirnya kontan melihat foto itu. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak sampai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kemungkinan gak akan dapat nilai fisika yang bagus selama dia sekolah di gakuen ini sangat besar, apabila dia sampai mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Si guru fisika kelas 12 malah memasang senyum _innocent_-nya. Dia masih asyik menyetel senar gitar yang entah akan selesai sampai kapan. Author juga enggak tau. Kakashi berhenti, dia menatap Sasori, "Dia.. bagaimana menurutmu?"

Si Akasuna langsung salah tingkah untuk kesekian kalinya saat ditatap _intens_ seperti itu. Dia harus menjawab apa? Menjawab kalau foto itu menggambarkan orang yang sok imut? Pilihan bunuh diri. Tetapi, kalau dia menjawab foto itu sebagai cowok yang imut, tentu dia malah semakin berdosa, karena itu merupakan fitnah. Fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan. Pilih pahala atau nilai?

Sasori menghela nafas, "Maaf, tetapi apa _Sensei_ serius dengan orang itu?" sedetik setelahnya, cowok itu malah cengo sendiri. Kenapa perkataannya melenceng dari skenario? Dia kan ingin segera keluar dari taman dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya di kelas.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasori, "_Nani_?"

Sasori gelagapan, "Ma-maaf _Sensei_, tidak apa-apa.. umm.. sekali lagi maaf, aku harus kembali ke kelas.."

Si _Maroon_ berlalu dari taman diiringi dengan tatapan cengo dari satu pihak. Kakashi.

…

…

Drrrttt….

Drrrttt….

Drrrttt….

Si Akasuna merogoh saku celananya. Ada pesan masuk. Jemarinya menekan-nekan beberapa icon sehingga muncul kata open. Ditekan sekali lagi icon itu, pesan itu muncul di layar HP-nya. Sebuah nomor baru, karena tidak ada namanya, "Siapa ini?" Sasori memicingkan mata.

**From : 081253081XXX**

**Umm.. ini nomornya Sasori-senpai kan?**

'Pasti _kouhai'_ batin Sasori, diketiknya beberapa kalimat di layar HP-nya.

To : **081253081XXX**

**Iya, ini siapa?**

Beberapa saat sebelum Sasori kembali memasukkan HP-nya kembali ke dalam saku, benda itu bergetar lagi.

Drrrttt…

From : **081253081XXX**

**Coba tebak..**

Cowok itu mendengus. Ngajak mainan rupanya. Kembali HP nya ditekan berkali-kali sehingga menampilkan beberapa kata yang akan dikirimnya sebagai balasan.

To : **081253081XXX**

**Siapa ya? Umm.. kayaknya aku gak kenal deh..**

Mungkin kalau author yang jadi lawan SMS-an nya Sasori, pasti udah tepar duluan. Jelas aja, coba baca ulang SMS terakhir Sasori. Kelihatan kalau cowok itu bego banget kan? Ha, biarkan saja.. mari kita lanjutkan.

Drrrttt…

Drrtttt…

Ada 2 sms masuk. Dibukanya sms yang pertama.

**From : Call Center**

**Selamat, anda mendapatkan bonusan 500 sms ke semua operator hingga jam 24 malam. Nikmati gratisan yang anda miliki dan cobalah beberapa konten kami yang lain.**

Halah, sms dari operator. Gak penting banget. Kalau gak ada bonusan pun, HP Sasori gak akan mati, alias tetep ada pulsanya. Secara, anak orang kaya. Duileeee..

Oke, oke. Pesan kedua.

**From : 081253081XXX**

**Ya jelas aja **_**senpai**_** gak tau, ayolah.. coba tebak..**

…..

**To : 081253081XXX**

**Nyerah, aku gak tau.. (==")**

…..

**From : 081253081XXX**

**Tebak sekali lagi.. kalau masih enggak ingat juga, ntar aku cium lho! Hihihi..**

Sasori merinding seketika membaca kalimat terakhir. Segera diketiknya beberapa kalimat untuk membalas.

**To : 081253081XXX**

**Loe sapa seehhh? Jangan ganggu gue napha?**

Eh? Kenapa Sasori langsung pake 'elo gue' nya? Lagi naik darah kali.

**From : 081253081XXX**

**Jangan marah donk **_**senpai**_**, oke deh... aku Kiba..**

What? Si Inuzuka? Kenapa bisa dapat nomornya? Darimana? Ohh.. rupanya Sasori belum tahu kalau mendapatkan identitas tentang dirinya di gakuen ini, begitu mudah. Gelap, eh terang aja, orang kalau ada yang tahu kapan ultahnya si Akasuna aja, mereka langsung jualan informasi. Gila, pendapatan baru tuh! Lumayan juga lho, hasilnya!

**To : 081253081XXX**

**Oh, Inuzuka.**

Singkat amat? Sasori juga enggak nyadar.

**From : 081253081XXX**

**Emm.. nanti malam senpai ada acara gak? (^/^)**

"Ni anak sebenernya niatnya mau ngapain sih? PDKT sama gue?" seenak jidat Sasori ngomong sendiri. Jelas aja beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya langsung natap dia. Sampai Kyuubi pu ikut komentar, "Loe gak papa, Sas?"

Sasori no comment. Kebiasaan, kalau udah seru sendiri, orang lain gak akan digubris.

**To : 081253081XXX**

**Kenapa emank?**

MESSAGE SEND.

Beberapa detik kemudian,

Drrttt…

Drrrtt..

Si benda bergetar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

**From : 081253081XXX**

**Ahh.. tidak. Hanya saja aku mau mengajak senpai makan malam dirumahku..**

Oh, Sasori lupa. Dia belum memberi nama nomor Kiba. Siapa ya, enaknya? Umm..

"Dengar-dengar, dia demen anjing, apa aku namai '_Candy_ _Doggie'_ aja ya?" sekali lagi Sasori ngomong sendirian. Dasar, emang keturunan gila. Lagi-lagi juga, beberapa pasang mata juga menatap ke arahnya. Pasalnya keadaan kelas emang lagi sunyi. Karena ada tugas yang barusaja diberikan dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga. Entah Sasori tahu atau tidak perihal tugas itu.

**To : Candy Doggie**

**Maaf, aku sudah ada janji..**

Ada yang bisa menebak dengan siapakah Sasori membuat janji? Ahh.. nanti kalian juga tahu akan tahu sendiri. Sekarang yang terpenting kita harus menengok ke cowok Akasuna itu.

Drrrttt…

Drrrttt…

**From : Candy Doggie**

**Eh? :(**

…

**To : Candy Doggie**

**Na-nani?**

Massage Send. Tumben si Kiba bales SMSnya lama. Tadi kan cepet banget. 'kebelet kali.' Batin Sasori innocent. Dia menoleh kearah Kyuubi yang lagi manyun-manyunnya karena dari tadi dicuekin sama Sasori. Cowok itu malah berlagak enggak tahu apa-apa dan 'terserah apa mau loe'. Beberapa saat, Kyuubi belum juga ngomong. Dia masih serius ngerjain sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bumerang bagi Sasori mungkin.

"Kyuu.. loe kenapa sih, daritadi manyun mulu.. kesambet setannya si Gaara ya?"

Sasori melongokkan kepalanya kea rah Kyuubi dan meletakkan kepalanya tepat di samping buku pelajaran tuh cowok Uzumaki. Kyuubi tetep bertindak seolah-seolah tidak ada seseorang disampingnya. Saking jengkelnya kali. Entahlah.

Drrrttt…

Drrrttt…

**From : Candy Doggie**

**DASAR LOE SOK JUAL MAHAL BANGET SEEHH! GAK NGEHARGAIN PERASAAN ORANG LAEN! LOE EMANK KEREN! TAPI SESEKALI LOE JANGAN TOLAK AJAKAN KAMI!**

**Gyaaaaaaaaaa!**

Sasori _sweetdrop_ seketika. Sebenernya dia salah apaan sih? Perasaan daritadi dia cuman ngebales SMSnya si Kiba juga apa adanya. _Shit, one enemy.._

Diletakkan atau eerrr.. tepatnya dihantamkannya kepala merah itu tepat di atas meja. Membuat beberapa orang kembali menoleh kearahnya. Bodo' amat. Dia lagi setres.

Kyuubi masih khusuk dengan tugasnya. tetapi kayaknya gak akan mulus deh, terlihat dari keringet yang tiap detik semakin banyak. Kaya habis kehujanan. Udah deh, Kyuu.. sabar.. kalo gak bisa, yang gak bisa aja #PLAK

"Kyuu.. loe daritadi kok enggak maenan sih? Tumben banget loe serius ngerjain gitu.. kesambet ya?"

Hening..

Hening..

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Sasori, dicuekin juga, siapa yang gak jengkel? Nah loh..

"Wooyyy! Kalo ada yang ngomong didengerin napa?" Sasori berkata dengan nada yang lumayan keras. Sebenernya berteriak sih. Semua mata untuk kesekian kalinya menatap Sasori horror. Keringet segedhe jagung meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"BISA DIAM GAG SEEEHH!"

Kompak banget mereka neriakin gue, batin Sasori _sweetdrop_. Tapi gak lama, karena detik berikutnya Kyuubi langsung teriak gaje dan hanya author yang tahu. "Waaaaaa…. _OWARIII_…" dia langsung nyander ke kursinya. Tangannya terangkat ke atas lalu nggeliat-nggeliat dengan tidak elitnya.

2 detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba semua anak langsung diam. Oh, guru masuk rupanya. Kyuubi juga nurunin kedua tangannya dan melipatnya diatas meja.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak.." sang guru meletakkan tas yang dia bawa di atas meja guru. Kemudian dia juga duduk dengan nyaman. Sedikit membenarkan kacamatanya.

Koor seluruh isi kelas menjawab bersamaan, khas anak sekolah, "Sianggg Senseeeiii.."

Sang Sensei kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di tengah, depan kelas, "Umm.. bagaimana tugas yang Sensei berikan 2 jam yang lalu? Sudah selesai?"

Koor semua murid menjawab, "Haiiiiii' Sensei…"

Semua memang kompak, tetapi hanya seorang murid kita yang manis berasal dari keluarga Akasuna yang tampak celingukan. Entah, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang menderita sindrom orang bego'. Dia menoleh kea rah kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, dan akhirnya mampir ke Kyuubi, "Kyuu, emang tadi dikasi tugas ya?"

Kyuubi melirik Sasori dengan ekor mata merahnya. "Eh? Loe gag tau? Gue kira daritadi loe nyantai gitu karena loe udah selesai.."

Serasa pandangan Sasori memburam. Gila men.. kagag ngerjain tugas, apalagi guru fisikanya kali ini _killer_ banget, pernah dengar tentang Tsunade-Sensei? Belum? Ohh.. kuharap kalian tidak pernah mendengar tentang dia sekalian.

Nih guru kalau ngasih tugas gak bakalan tanggung-tanggung, "Kerjakan halaman 5 sampai 30 di buku tugas, saya tinggal 2 jam. Kumpulkan saat saya sudah masuk kembali ke kelas ini!" gila gak? Sontak aja semuanya pada mengkerut. Sebenernya bukan tugasnya itu yang ditakutin, melainkan perawakannya. Kalo diliat liat sih sebenernya badan nih _Sensei_ oke punya alias aduhai, tetapi di dalamnya, kalian gak akan tanggung-tanggung buat melongo. Dia ngerangkap jadi guru karate men! Sabuk hitam lagi.

Nah, siapa yang mau melayang gratis ke Afrika, tanpa tiket, tanpa _passport_, tanpa biaya administrasi lebih lanjut? silahkan tidak mengerjakan tugas yang dia berikan. Dijamin anda tidak selamat.

_Oke, back to the story, _

"Absen 6, Tuan Akasuna.."

Sasori rasanya mau pingsan seketika, saat namanya dipanggil maju ke depan buat ngumpulin tugas. Lebih baik dia digigit si Hebby, anjing tetangga, sampai rabies sekalian, daripada harus ngehadapain nih _Sensei_. Mati gue, batin Sasori menjadi-jadi. Walhasil, badannya udah gemeteran kaya merinding disko. Dia maju kedepan juga tanpa bawa buku. Jelas bisa dimengerti oleh orang bodoh sekalian kalau dia belum ngerjain tugas.

Sampai di depan meja Tsunade, dia gak berani buat ngacungin wajah stoic-nya. Tuh cowok cuman menunduk. "Sumi-Sumimasen, Sensei.."

Tsunade yang lagi nulis n nge cek pekerjaan murid sebelumnya, jadi terhenti. Dia menoleh kearah Sasori dari balik kacamata minusnya, "Ya, tuan Akasuna.. ada apa? Apakah anda tidak mau mengerjakan tugas yang saya berikan?"

Sasori semakin berdisko, err.. maksudnya merinding. "I-Iya, _Sensei_, _hontou ni sumimasen.."_ dia semakin menunduk. Terdengar Tsunade mendengus kesal. "Nanti sepulang sekolah, tolong keruangan guru."

JDEERR..

Pemvonisan hukuman yang sudah bisa ditebak. Sasori pasrah, demi tuhan, dia gak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi.

"Oh ya, tetapi karena saya nanti ada urusan…"

Kepala Sasori menegak, mendengar kaliamt Tsunade. Kalau _Sensei_-nya ini ada urusan, berarti hukumannya ditunda kan? Yes.. Sasori ada sedikit harapan untukmu, nak.

Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hukuman kamu akan saya serahkan kepada Hatake-Sensei."

Mati loe!, Sasori mau pingsan. Uhh.. gimana-mana semua orang juga tahu, kalau Kakashi itu lemot mikirin hukuman. Tampang aja keren. Bisa-bisa 3 jam dia mikirin hukuman yang pas, lalu hukumannya itu bisa aja berlangsung 2 jam. What the? 5 jam buat hukuman sepulang sekolah? Gila loe. Ntar pulangnya jam 15.00. kalau kemungkinan hukumannya itu 5 jam,

Sasori keringetan,

….

….

….

Jam 8 malem dia baru bisa pulang ke rumah..

Bagaimana dengan janjinya pada seseorang yang dia telpon tadi pagi?

Sungguh, Sasori pingin mati seketika..

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Ahh,, haii semua,<p>

Mohon reviewnya ya..

**Zhera, Nyaa~**


	2. Moshi moshi?

Disclaimer :: Mas-Kis sensei yang saiya hormati

Main Chara :: Akasuna No Sasori, Akasuna No Gaara, Iwagaku Deidara, umm.. n many others..

Pair :: untuk sementara masih aku munculkan SasoDei

Warning :: Typo bertebaran kaya meises di atas roti, EYD acak-acakan dan tentu saja fic saiya selalu **BL, alias BOYS LOVE, **tolong diingat itu.. #bangga#

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

_**Pemvonisan hukuman yang sudah bisa ditebak. Sasori pasrah, demi tuhan, dia gak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi.**_

_**"Oh ya, tetapi karena saya nanti ada urusan…"**_

_**Kepala Sasori menegak, mendengar kaliamat Tsunade. Kalau Sensei-nya ini ada urusan, berarti hukumannya ditunda kan? Yes.. Sasori ada sedikit harapan untukmu, nak.**_

_**Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hukuman kamu akan saya serahkan kepada Hatake-Sensei."**_

_**Mati loe!, Sasori mau pingsan. Uhh.. gimana-mana semua orang juga tahu, kalau Kakashi itu lemot mikirin hukuman. Tampang aja keren. Bisa-bisa 3 jam dia mikirin hukuman yang pas, lalu hukumannya itu bisa aja berlangsung 2 jam. What the? 5 jam buat hukuman sepulang sekolah? Gila loe. Ntar pulangnya jam 15.00. kalau kemungkinan hukumannya itu 5 jam,**_

_**Sasori keringetan,**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**Jam 8 malem dia baru bisa pulang ke rumah..**_

_**Bagaimana dengan janjinya pada seseorang yang dia telpon tadi pagi?**_

_**Sungguh, Sasori pingin mati seketika..**_

**REBUTAN SEME, Naruto version**

**Chapter 2 :**

Yak, mari kita temui keadaan terakhir si cowok Akasuna yang ketampanannya udah terkenal saentero Konoha. Ditambah lagi, kabarnya, kalau ayahnya sudah mati, alias tewas dan gak ada, dia juga yang bakalan mewarisi Akasuna Corp_. Image_ yang terbentuk pada diri cowok ini sungguh membuat banyak cewek dan uke melting seketika. #nyengir#

Tetapi, mungkin kita akan melupakan sejenak tentang ketenaran sang Akasuna. Karena sekarang lebih baik, kita menghampirinya yang sedang terlunta-lunta di depan kantor guru. Tau kenapa? Yap,dia lagi nungguin Tsunade, guru _killer-_nya, yang tadi katanya sih mau koordinasi dulu sama Kakashi perihal hukuman yang akan diberikan padanya. Sungguh, masalah ngehukum aja kok ribet amat.

Apa Tsunade belum tau ya? Perihal kisah cinta terlarang antara guru dan murid –dalam artian Sasori sama Kakashi- yang sebenernya udah kesebar sih, dari mulut ke mulut. Ahh.. memang jangan percaya gossip murahan. Gak patut itu.

_Oke, back to the story._

Sudah satu jam sejak Sasori mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku panjang di depan kantor guru. Tetapi tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa Tsunade akan keluar dari kantor guru belum ada. Huft, author tahu rasanya, pasti sangat membosankan. Maunya sih Sasori mau SMS-an ato sekedar FB-an di HP, tetapi, entah ini hari sial Sasori atau hari sial author (?), pulsa cowok itu tiba-tiba go'ib, alias hilang tanpa jejak. _What the?_ Sasori misuh-misuh dalam hati.

Haaaa~

Hari yang panjang. Dia nyander si sandaran bangku. Mencoba tidur. Untung angin masih memihak pada nih cowok. Maka tuh angin berhembus dingin di daerah sekitar Sasori. Merasa diberkahi dan diberi jalan untuk tidur, si Akasuna langsung tersenyum dengan memejamkan matanya berharap…

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 me-

BRAAKKK..

Kalau anda ada di samping kantor guru, usahakan anda menggunakan penutup telinga atau akan terjadi hal fatal yang pasti kalian semua tidak mau mengalaminya. Pintu ruang guru yang terletak tepat di sebelah telinga –tepat- Sasori terbuka dengan sangat tidak elitnya sampai-sampai tuh cowok merasa ambeyen seketika.

Dasar guru sialan! Seenak jidat bikin orang jantungan. Gimana kalo orang yang cakepnya saentero jembatan Suramadu tiba-tiba jantungan tanpa sebab dan keterangan yang jelas? Kan kedengerannya tidak berwibawa, kan?

_Oke, oke, calm down.._

"Umm.. Akasuna-kun, anda boleh masuk sekarang, maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu.." Tsunade berkata sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasori. Cowok itu bengong. Boleh masuk, nih? Tangan kanannya mengambil tas yang tergeletak di sisi kanannya kemudian menyangganya di bahu kanan sambil berdiri dengan sedikit membenahi bajunya yang berantakan.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Sasori berdiri di depan pintu sambil H2C, Harap-Harap Cemas. Dia mendadak terkena anemia, saat pintu mulai terbuka dan keluarlah seorang Kakashi dari dalam kantor guru. Sasori merinding. Kakashi senyum-senyum gaje. Enggak banget. Dengan harapan Kakashi akan mengusirnya, cowok itu bertanya, "Um, sensei, apa hukuman untuk saya?"

Kakashi tampak berfikir sebentar, lalu kembali sumringah dengan gajenya. "Jangan bicara di depan pintu, enggak enak kan? Ayo masuk.." Kakashi sedikit menyingkir dari mulut pintu dan mempersilahkan tuh cowok Akasuna buat ikut masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

Sasori masa bodo', dia cuman melenggang masuk ke dalam kantor dan..

Sringg~~ (~= =)~

Kantor sepi bagai kuburan. Sumpeh, suara jangkrik radius 100 km aja kagak kedengaran dari sini. Angin berhembus kaya di film film yang mengakibatkan author terlalu mendramatisir sampai gegulingan di lantai.

_Oke_, lupakan..

Sasori berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor dan duduk pada sofa yang seharusnya untuk tamu khusus. Tapi, masa bodo', dia kan juga sebenernya orang khusus di gakuen ini. Bagaimana bukan coba? Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang _**Akasuna corp**_ yang mendirikan Gakuen ini? Enggak ada bo~

Hanya saja, si merah dasarnya sederhana dan tidak mau diperlakukan bak raja.

Asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sasori sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Kakashi sudah duduk di sofa depan dia. Tuh _sensei_ sepertinya juga bingung mulai ngomong dari mana. Akhirnya dia hanya menawarkan si Akasuna minuman. _What the?_ Bukannya niat awal, guru itu akan memberi Sasori hukuman? Nah, tetapi sekarang kenapa malah ceritanya jadi ngawut kaya gini?

Ah, hanya author yang tahu.

"Kamu mau teh apa _mocha_?" Kakashi tetep keukeuh sama senyumannya yang sebenernya sangat amat manis eerr.. keren sih.

Sasori mengalihkan perhatiannya pada taplak meja di depannya dan mengahadap ke arah Kakashi, _"Mocha, please.." _

Duileehh.. eh? Kenapa? Sasori kok kaya bicara sama _waiter or waitrees_ di café ya? Ah, tetapi toh, Kakashi tidak merasa sama sekali udah diperlakuin layaknya babu. Tuh sensei berjalan ke arah conter di bagian belakang kantor. Kayaknya sibuk banget, terdengar dari kelontengan beberapa benda yang bertubrukan gaje. Ditambah dentingan suara pisau. Lho? Sebenernya Kakashi mau ngapain sih?

Sasori puyeng. Hari ini dia ada janji, tetapi dia juga yakin kalau hari ini dia bakalan batalin tuh janji. Gimana dong? Apakah dia harus kabur? Sontak, tuh cowok geleng-geleng. Dia enggak mungkin menghancurkan reputasi keturunan Akasuna yang terkenal elit dan udah dibangun sejak nenek moyangnya nenek moyangnya Sasori.

Beberapa saat terjebak dalam kepuyengannya, Sasori menoleh karena suara barisan, eh baritone menyapanya, "Silahkan.." Kakashi nyerahin secangkir mocha ke arah Sasori dan ditaruh di atas meja. Sasori cuman ngangguk aja, tanpa menatap Kakashi sama sekali. Tentu aja kakshi heran, kenapa sama nih bocah?

"Kamu enggak pa pa kan?" nada yang dikeluarkan Kakashi sungguh bikin melting.

Sasori gelagapan, "Eh? Eng-enggak apa-apa sensei, oh ya.. hukuman untuk saya apa?" kayaknya tuh cowok emang bukan tipe cowok yang suka basa-basi, sukanya to the point, alias langsung aja, kaya author.

Kakashi menyeruput teh nya lalu memandang ke arah Sasori, "Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, Hime?"

Nah nah nah nah! Apa Sasori bilang? Habis ini Kakashi mesti mulai basa-basinya. Entah apa yang akan kakahi omongkan berikutnya, mungkin aja dia bakalan nanyain gimana kabarnya Sasori, terus gimana tugas-tugasnya tuh cowok, sampai masalah keluarganya sekalian. Sebenernya si Akasuna itu bisa aja nolak ajakn mengobrol Kakashi, tetapi karena dari kecil idupnya udah kaya bangsawan, terus semua perilakunya diatur, _so pasti_, Sasori tahu etika dan tetap meladeni untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Padahal sudah keliahatn jelas kalau dia itu 'enek' banget sama Kakashi. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin dongkol, dann….

…

…

…

…

…

Disini Sasori sekarang, jam 16.15 sore, di depan kamar mandi sekolah. Ternyata e ternyata, hukuman untuk nih bocah udah ditetapin sama Tsunade, cuman Kakashi aja yang suruh ngawasin pekerjaannya. Tetapi bisa kalian lihat, bahwa teradi penyelewengan di sini, dari acara pengawasan hukuman, menjadi acara minum teh dan mocha sambil ngobrol bareng.

Oke oke, sekarang kita lihat Sasori yang dengan susah payah sedang menyeret-nyeret kain pel serta gagangnya untuk ngusruk-ngusruk lantai. Kasian, dasar mental babu.

Oh ya, apa Sasori sudah menceritakan perihal kamar mandi di gakuen ini? Eh? Belum ya? Oke, marikita lihat. Untuk ukuran gakuen besar dengan kapasitas 40 anak setiap kelasnya, maka jangan heran apabila nih gakuen muridnya udah kaya udang rebon kena jarring. Bejibun banget. Oke, soal kamar mandi, di sini ada masing-masing 17 bilik di sisi kanan dan 17 bilik di sisi kiri, total 34 bilik kamar mandi ada di sana. Pihak sekolah sengaja mengatur kamar mandi sedemikian banyak karena mereka tidak mau boros waktu.

Contohnya aja waktu pergantian jam menjadi jam olah raga, tuh murid kan selalu gentian ganti baju di kamar mandi. Gak ngira kalau hanya ada 3 bilik dan untuk gantian anak 80. Gila aja. Itulah sebab musabab pihak sekolah mengambil kebijakan yang menurut author, itu kebijakan yang agak-sedikit tidak waras pembuatnya.

_Oke, back to the Sasori,_

Dia masih menyeleasikan 6 bilik, masih 28 bilik yang belum dibersihin. Kebayang, berapa lama? Apalagi dia sendirian.

"Haaaaa… emang nasib gue kali ya yang apes mulu.."

Saat sedang khusuk melakukan kegiatan mengepelnya, secara dia tidak sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang ingin buang air di kamar mandi yang otomatis mesti ketemu sama dia. Sosok itu kalian mesti sudah hafal. Rambut merah, mata emerald, postur tubuh enggak tinggi-tinggi amat, dan ada tanda ai di jidatnya, yups.. dia adalah Gaara, Akasuna No Gaara. Adeknya Sasori. Tuh cowok udah kebelet pingin buang air. Tetapi tadi ada rapat OSIS yang mengaharuskan dia tetep duduk di bangku sampai jamuran.

Sasori masih mengepel. Gaara masuk ke pintu utama kamar mandi. Dia sedikit berlari kecil karena takut kencing di celana. Bukan berita yang baik kalo sampai dia ngompol.

Sebuah belokan harus dia lewati sebelum dia bisa melihat 34 bilik berjajar di sepanjang kamar mandi, sampai di depan belokan, dia berhenti sebentar, merasa ada orang lain di sana selain dia. Jantungnya udah dag dig dug mengingat cerita misteri teman-temannya tertang angkernya kamar mandi di gakuen ini.

Gaara makin dag dig dug saat terdengar bunyik sesuatu digeser dengan pelan. Tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin ingi buang air kecil.

Di sisi lain,

Sasori sudah menyelesaikan 9 bilik. Lumayan. Cowok itu sedikit menyeka keningnya yang basah oleh keringat, dia berjalan dengan santai – berbelok di belokan utama, sampai…

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tubuhnya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang – hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Sasori meringis memegangi kepalanya yang berbenturan keras dengan dinding kamar mandi. Sosok yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya sama mengenaskan keadaannya. Dia juga terjungkal ke belakang, namun dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mata _zamrud_-nya.

Kaki sosok itu bergetar – setelah Sasori kembali bangkit. Cowok itu rupanya tidak begitu terkejut. Dia hanya sedikit kaget karena sosok yang terjengkang di hadapannya ini tadi berteriak dengan keras, tepat menusuk gendang telingannya.

_Well_... Sedikit banyak, cowok berambut merah itu merasa bersalah. Diulurkannya tangannya ke arah Gaara, yap. Dia adalah Gaara, sepupunya sendiri. Dengan sedikit mendengus, Sasori mencekal lengan Gaara dan berusaha membuat cowok itu kembali berdiri. Namun, -tanpa diduga- Gaara malah menangis sambal meracau tidak jelas.

"Aa.. tolong jangan saiki ane , mbahh.. mbah baik.. a-ane masih ma-mau punya a-anak.." racaunya dengan kaki yang masih gemetaran.

Sungguh, Sasori ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun dia tahan. Dia hanya menanti reaksi gaara selanjutnya.

"Oee, bisaa aja kali, aku enggak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu kok.." katanya enteng.

Sontak, hal itu membuat Gaara langsung melepas kedua tangannya dari mata, dan menengadah memandang wajah Sasori. Matanya membulat.

"Gyaaaa! Saso-kun kenapa jahat sekali pada dedek Gaaraaaa~" katanya memanja, dengan diikuti oleh gerakan kedua tangannya yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Sasori dan menenggelamkan kepala bersurai merahnya pada dada bidang Sasori.

"Ya, ya.. gomen, tetapi kau juga terlalu berlebihan.. masa aku dipanggil embah sih? Memang tampangku mirip mbah-mbah ya?" Tanya Sasori dengan tidak ada niatan untuk meminta jawaban pasti dari sosok yang sedang memeluknya erat. Bahkan, dia juga tidak ada niatan untuk balas memeluk Gaara.

"Aaaaa… bukannya begitu, tapi nanti kalo dedek Gaara sampai kenapa-kenapa, terus enggak bisa hamil, terus enggak bisa ngasih anak buat Saso-kun.. gimanaaa…" katanya tambah lebe. Membuat Sasori ingin menghempaskan tuh cowok jauh-jauh.

"Ahh.. terserahlah.."

…..

…..

…..

**Akasuna Mansion :: 19.30 waktu setempat**

"Haaaaaa,, kenapa tuhan begitu jahat sama dakuuu…" katanya sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur berseprai coklat itu. Digulungkannya badan itu ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Dan kenan, begitu seterusnya sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Cowok itu terdiam, lalu bertanya kepada orang yang berada di balik pintu, keras, "Siapa?"

Terdengar jawaban dari luar, namun sepertinya hanya bisikan. Tentu saja Sasori tidak bisa mendengarkannya dengan jelas, terlebih kamar diselahnya juga ribut, -kamar Kankuro-.

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Aku akan keluar saja!" teriaknya lantas bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju pintu, lalu membukanya.

Saat pintu sudah menampakkan siapa yang berada di baliknya, dia merasa lebih baik harus segera menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, sebaiknya.. namun terlambat. Sosok di depan itu langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan berlari ke arah dapur.

Sasori hanya mendengus. Entah kenapa setan merah satu itu selalu saja mengitari dirinya hari ini. Tidak di sekolah, -kamar mandi-, di kamarnya. Selalu ada setan manis itu.

"Gaaraaa… sudah aku bilang jangan masuk ke dapur orang sembarangaannn…" teriak Sasori tanpa nafsu ingin marah. Dia hanya ingin berteriak saja.

Suara kelontengan dari arah dapur kecil di samping kamar mandi itu mulai terdengar, lalu terdengar juga sautan suara Gaara dari dapur, "Biarrr.. nanti kalo aku kelamaan di depan pintu, kakak pasti akan langsung nutup pintunya, iya kan?" tembaknya tapt sasaran. Sasori tertohok, apa sebegitu terlihatnya pikirannya dari cara Sasori bertingkah laku?

Haaa.. dia kembali menghambur di tempat tidur. Tak lama, HP-nya berdering menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Diraihnya dengan sidikit usaha, karena letak benda itu di meja samping kasur. Dengan malas, dia menekan tombol 'baca'.

Matanya membelalak, tertera beberapa kata dalam kalimat yang membuat Sasori langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan melencos ke kamar mandi lalu berganti pakaian dan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa keluar ke arah parkiran mobil dibawah.

Ya, menurut author wajar saja, karena isi pesannya,

"Kau lama sekali! 5 menit tidak datang… kita putus."

Ya, setidaknya kita tahu alasan cowok itu sampai tergesa-gesa seperti itu, yang beberapa menit yang lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar, tanpa mengingat keberadaan seseorang yang masih bersenandng ria di dalam dapur.

Gaara?

#author mangut-mangut#

…..

…..

…..

**Taman Konoha :: 19.34 waktu setempat**

Seorang pemuda sedang tergesa-gesa menuju bagian tengah kota. Diotaknya sudah tertera berjuta-juta alasan mengenai keterlambatannya kali ini. Tuhan, sekarang Sasori benar-benar merasa kau jepitkan dia diantara jepit sandal dan jepit rambut.

Tak lama, cowok itu melihat _siluet_ seseorang..

"Lama menunggu?" sapanya pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut dengan garis merah melintas di tengah wajahnya, merata sampai ke telinga. Wajahnya memerah karena kedinginan.

Sosok itu tidak terlalu jelas memakai baju warna apa, yang jelas, celananya hanya selutut, dengan kaos panjang yang kebesaran.

"Lumutan." Jawab sosok itu sakratis plus jengkel. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah menunggu sendirian di sana selama lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Sedikit banyak, Sasori merasa sangat bersalah. Membiarkan pacarnya sendirian di taman, malam-malam lagi. Hwaa~ pacar macam apa dia itu?

"Aa.. gomen, Dei.. aku tadi terlalu capek.. maafin aku yaa.." katanya memelas, namun diacuhkan oleh Deidara, nama sosok berambut pirang itu. Dia berdiri –sedikit merapikan bajunya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih bertampang memelas.

"Bodo'.." jawabnya singkat, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasori dan hanya menggenggam erat cantelan tas punggungnya. Sejujurnya, dia kedinginan. Apalagi ditunjang dengan pakaiannya yang seperti itu.

Sasori tampak bingung. Cowok itu segera berlari menyusul Deidara – pacarnya, dengan tergesa-gesa. Padahal dia sudah ada sejuta trik yang akan diluncurkan pada pacarnya itu malam ini. Namun Sasori hafal betul apabila Deidara sudah berkata 'bodo', maka semua triknya akan sia-sia. Hal itu pertanda bahwa si pirang benar-benar marah padanya.

Tak lama- dan tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil Sasori. Deidara berhenti, si pirang tampak mengambil ponselnya dan dalam saku celana, lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata dan menekan tombol '_send_'.

Sasori masih setia disamping Deidara, walaupun author yakin si pirang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan eksistensi cowok itu.

Sedikit penasaran, Sasori melongokkan kepalanya menjorok ke arah ponsel Deidara, yang tentu saja mendapat sambutan tidak enak dari si pirang. Sedikit senyum tersungging di wajahnya, walaupun dia masih sedikit ragu dengan idenya sendiri.

"Emm.. pesan untuk siapa?" tanyanya singkat, namun penuh harap. Deidara tau hal itu.

Cowok pirang itu mengalihkan tatapannya- sebisa mungkin tidak berkontak langsung dengan sang pacar, "Tobi." Katanya kemudian.

Ooo? Seperti ditampar sandal jepit, Sasori merasa tertohok. Tobi? Bukannya itu teman dekat Deidara yang dulu sempat berkelahi dengannya demi memperebutkan Deidara. Ah, akankah pacarnya itu sekarang sudah memilih Tobi dengan mengabaikan dirinya? Yah, Sasori kembali bimbang.

"Kau masih menjalin kontak dengannya?" Tanya si merah sekali lagi, namun kali ini nadanya sedikit menyindir si pirang.

Deidara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dan sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke ke kiri- menunggu sesuatu. Dia juga semakin sering melihat layar ponselnya.

Sasori gusar, apa benar deidara sudah ingin putus darinya? Tetapi kenapa? Bahkan Sasori belum sempat mem –piiip- Deidara sama sekali. Paling ujung ya hanya berciuman saja. Lantas, apa alasan pacarnya itu kembali berkontak dengan Tobi. Segera saja dia merebut ponsel Deidara dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat si pemilik ponsel terkejut dan berbalik ke arah Sasori dengan tatapan maut.

"KAU INI KENAPA SIHH?" teriak si pirang sambil berusaha merebut ponselnya. Namun gagal.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja, kau yang kenapa? Kenapa kau mendadak dingin padaku?" Tanya Sasori menusuk tepat. Cowok itu memang tidak suka berbasa-basi menyangkut masalah serius semacam ini.

"Aaa-" Deidara tercekat, karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong ke arah dada bidang Sasori bersamaan dengan tangan Sasori yang melingkar erat pada pinggannya. Sesaat, waktu seperti berhenti berdetak. Hanya desiran angin yang bisa bergerak, membelai lembut rambut keduanya.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini," ucap Sasori masih membenamkan wajahnya di pundak dan helaian pirang rambut Deidara.

Si pirang hanya terdiam. Semburat merah- karena malu, merambat sempurna di atas wajah porselennya. Dia hanya bisa menengadah ke atas, karena bahu Sasori yang menyangga dagunya. Tak lama, dia menjawab pertanyaan Sasori sambil sedikit berbisik, "A-aku hanya tidak mau diacuhkan… olehmu.." katanya lirih. Hampir tidak terdengar.

Perlahan tangan Deidara ikut merangku bagian belakang Sasori. Tangan yang semula renggang itu, kini semakin menggenggam erat, seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf.." tandas si merah, sambil melepas pelukannya dari tubuh ramping pacarnya. Deidara cemberut - lagi.

"Tapi kau terlihat hanya bermain-main saja meminta maafnya.." sangkal si pirang jengkel, masih dengan cemberut, namun kali ini cemberut yang manis, karena semburat merahnya masih sedikit banyak tersisa di wajahnya.

"Ahh, lalu harus dengan apa?" tangan kanan Sasori meraih dagu Deidara dan menengadahkan wajah itu agar menatap matanya. Si pirang hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan matanya agar tidak bertemu dengan mengalihkan manik matanya ke arah samping. Melihat jalanan.

"Tatap aku, tolong.." pinta Sasori dengan suara rendah, yang menyebabkan roma Deidara sedikit berdesir juga. Ditatapnya manic _hazle_ Sasori yang sedikit tertutup oleh kelopak mata indahnya. Kembali dirasakannya wajah itu memerah.

"_Na-nani_?" bahkan pertanyaannya ikut gugup.

Lalu..

..

CUPP~

"Maafkana aku yaa, _Honey._." katanya setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dari Deidara. Sontak rona merah di wajah Deidara langsung menutup wajahnya sempurna, sampai-sampai si pirang mengalihkan wajahnya cepat, - tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum lembut, berusaha menarik dagu Deidara kembali. Namun dengan segera tangan Deidara menepisnya keras.

"Kau masih marah.." kini kedua tangannya kembali akan memeluk Deidara. Hampir saja si pirang terpeluk kembali kalau saja dia tidak segera mendorong dada Sasori menjauh dari badannya.

Dengan kesal dia berkata, "Yaaaa, yaaa! Aku maafin, tapi jangan coba-coba mencuri ciumanku lagi!" katanya ketus sambil sebisa mungkin tidak menghadap wajah Sasori. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasori ingin tertawa melihat tingkah laku sang pacar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk ke dalam mobil, disini dingin sekali.." ajak Sasori akhirnya. Deidara hanya mengekor di belakang pacarnya lalu berpisah untuk masuk dari sisi kiri pintu mobil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Tobi tidak datang-datang ya?" celetuk Deidara, sesaat setelah dia mendarat di jok depan mobil. Sasori langsung merengut dan memasang tampang tidak suka atas celetukan Deidara. Cemburu kah dia? Tentu saja iya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang dia padaku?" tanyanya jengkel. Si pirang segera mengetahui nada jengkel dalam kalimat Sasori barusan. Cowok itu segera menutup mulutnya sambil memasang tampang 'kau-cemburu-ya?'-nya. Dia terkikik pelan.

"Ahaha.. kenapa dengan wajahmu? Asam begitu, kau cemburu ya?" uslinya kepada Sasori.

Si merah hanya mendengus, diinjaknya pedal gas tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu pada Deidara. Tentu saja si pirang kaget bukan main. Jantungnya seperti melencos keluar.

"Tentu saja aku cemburuuu, Honeeyyy!" jawabnya, yang lebih bisa disebut teriakan daripada perkataan.

Ooo? Lihat ekspresi Deidara? Matanya terbelalak.

Senjata makan tuan, sekarang malah dia yang malu-malu tidak jelas dengan semburat merah kembali merambat sampai ke telingannya. Dipandangnya jalanan kota Konoha yang sepertinya semakin malam, terlihat semakin ramai dan lebih mengasikkan daripada melihat Sasori yang akan membuatnya semakin _blushing._

…..

…..

…..

**Akasuna mansion :: Waktu yang terlampau lama, (?)**

Seorang cowok sedang memegang sepiring nasi goreng di depan pintu kamar dengan merosot bersandar di bawah. Tangannya tampak menggedor-gedor pintu dengan lemah.

"Halooo~… hiks… tolong bukakan pintuuu~" rengeknya entah pada siapa.

…..

…..

…..

**TBC**

**Aaa, thanks for reading my story,**

**Well, saiya sangat minta maaf, karena fic ini sedikit banyak terlantarkan, karena saiya terlmapau galau, halah..**

**Masih sibuk sama urusan sih, jarang nulis, apalagi saiya sekarang juga lagi suka sama YUNJAE, #nyengir# hahaha.. jadi, inilah, maaf kalo kependekan, cuman untuk mengobati penasaraannya readers, #memang ada yang penasaran?# #PLAK# oke,**

**Once again,**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY N **

**REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEE… **

**..**

**Regard ::**

**Zhera**


End file.
